Fuller House: The Call
by RisingSun0000
Summary: This is my take on what it might have been like on that tragic night in the Fuller Family. Warning: If you are sensitive, I recommend a box of tissues.


Fuller House: The Call.

The blaring sounds of the fire truck from the San Francisco Fire Department echoed down the street as the fire truck sped toward its destination, an apartment fire, started by a grease fire. One of the firemen on this call was Tommy Fuller. Even as a trained rescuer, his compassion and empathy had never staled for people and animals' safety, as, as a husband and father, he could definitely relate to the people he rescued, knowing they were husbands, fathers, wives, mothers, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, etc. His heart clinched as the fire truck screeched to a stop in front of the blazing building. Even to his experienced eyes, this was a bad one. The fire was clearly raging, almost out of control. He and the others immediately began to clear the truck, orders being shouted left and right. He ran for the nearest window with a fire axe, smashing it easily, ducking aside to avoid the backdraft. Spotting a few people inside, he shouted, "THIS WAY!" They immediately grabbed his gloved hand, and allowed themselves to be helped out of the window to safety, coughing as they staggered to fresh air. Some other fire fighters aimed the hose and released a spray of water with over 1600 pounds of pressure, managing to bring it under some control. Momentarily satisfied that all inside were safely out of there, he heard a shrill scream: "Help me!" "Oh, no," Tommy thought. "I'M COMING!" he roared, as he smashed a door down with the fire axe, and made his way into the burning building. "I'M IN THE BUILDING NOW! HEAR ME?!" "YES! OVER HERE!" came the reply. His attention was drawn to a large fallen heap of rubble blocking a doorway. Without hesitation, he used the axe to pull it down just enough to step over, and spied, in a corner, a young girl, sobbing, holding her kitten, clearly paralyzed with fear. His heart went out to her, being a parent himself. "Hi there," he said, as he approached. Despite her fear, she managed to calm enough to see this nice man now here for her. "It's burning, so we have to get out of here, alright?" he asked. She coughed on the smoke. "Y-yes, sir." Suddenly, a horrible groan was heard above. "We better go now. So I'll give you a piggy back, while I carry the cat." She immediately handed the cat to him, and climbed upon his back, as he again used the axe to smash away the remains of the rubble in the doorway. As he approached the original door he had entered, he released the cat, and it raced through the door, and the little girl chased after it. The horrible groan above repeated, and the floor above gave away, and next followed darkness.

Suddenly, a piercing, but beautiful, calming light pierced the darkness. The darkness cleared away, as he found himself suddenly standing outside the burning building again. "Everybody's out now!" he yelled, but no one looked at him, or even gave any indication they heard him. "Hello," a woman's voice said to him. He glanced to his right, and saw an attractive woman, smiling warmly, and kindly at him. "Who are you?" he asked. "You don't exactly know me, but we are connected in a way." "What's going on?" "Well, you rescued that child and her cat, the last two trapped inside. Very brave and selfless of you. But as for you, well..." "You mean-?" She nodded. "Soon. Right now you're in a coma." He went silent, as this sunk in. Then he spoke again. "How are we connected?" "My name is Pam," she replied. At his blank look, she continued, "You were married to my daughter, Donna Jo, or DJ, and the father to my grandchildren." At the shocked look dawning on his face, she continued, "Yes. I'm DJ's late mother. Danny's late wife. Looks like a deja vu situation to mine has happened again. In 1987, I was killed by a drunk driver, and my brother Jesse, and Danny's best friend Joey moved in to help Danny raise our three daughters, DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle." "Yes!" Tommy replied. "DJ told me a few things about this. It's a pleasure to meet you, my mother-in-law. Although I'm sorry it couldn't have been in different circumstances." "You're still alive, Tommy, just in a different way," she said. "What will happen to DJ, our sons..." "They'll be fine. You'll see." "Well, what now?" Tommy asked. "I'm here to escort you home," Pam said. "You mean...?" Pam nodded. "That's right. But not yet. First we're going to observe some things before we go."

Dr. Donna Jo "DJ" Tanner-Fuller, veterinarian, was at the same house she'd grown up in, with her father, Danny Tanner, her Uncle Jesse Katsopolis, Joey Gladstone, her dad's best friend, her sisters Stephanie Tanner, and Michelle Tanner, Jesse's wife Rebecca, and their twin sons Nicky and Alex. where she lived now, with her three sons, thirteen year old Jackson, seven year old Max, and baby Tommy Jr., watching television with them. She sighed. She hoped Tommy returned home soon. It always got her worried when he went on a call, even though she was semi-used to it. Her iPhone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "Is this Mrs. Fuller?" a voice asked. "Yes, this is she," DJ replied. "I'm afraid I have bad news. Your husband Tommy was in an accident while on call." "Is he okay?" "Please come to Mercy Hospital. He's been brought here." "I'm on my way," DJ said, and hung up. She said, sort of automatically, "Boys, please come with me. We're going to Mercy Hospital right now." They turned off the TV and replied, "Okay," shrugging. They all went outside and got into the car. On the drive there, DJ's son Max asked, "What's going on, Mommy?" "I'll explain later, Max," she replied. She sped into the parking lot, and parked. She picked up her baby son, Tommy Jr., from his car seat, and instructed her oldest son Jackson and Max to follow her single file. She handed Tommy Jr., to Jackson, and told them to sit in the waiting room, while she made a call with her cell. She got to a discreet distance from the boys, and called her best friend, Kimmy Gibbler. "Hello," Kimmy answered. "Kimmy," DJ said. "Deej? What's going on?" "Kimmy, Tommy has been in an accident while on call. The boys and I are at Mercy Hospital." "I'll be right there," Kimmy said, and hung up. Not ten minutes later, Kimmy and her daughter Ramona came into the sliding doors. "Kimmy," DJ said, hugging her. "Before I go to Tommy's room, I need someone to watch my sons. "Go," Kimmy said. "I'll stay with them all." DJ nodded her thanks, and turned to head to Tommy's room.

She was led by a doctor to Tommy's room. She gasped when she saw Tommy on his hospital bed, with tubes and wires all over him, with an oxygen mask on his face. "Tommy? Oh, God!" she said, moving to his side. Tommy's eyes were closed. The room was silent, except for the monitor that Tommy was attached to, going "Beep...beep...beep..." She scooted a chair near his bedside, and sat in it. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, until she fell asleep in the chair. In the meantime, Pam and Tommy stood, invisible in the room to any mortal. "Well, well. What are the odds. This is the same hospital, and even the same room that I died in, in 1987." "Wow," Tommy replied, shaking his head. Suddenly, DJ was awakened by the monitor's loud whine as it flatlined. "Tommy!" DJ shouted. She shook his shoulders, "Tommy, come back," she sobbed. He gazed upon DJ. "Poor Deej," Tommy said. "She'll be fine, Tommy," Pam said. "It will be rough at first for her and the family, but it'll all turn out well." Tommy nodded. "I hope you're right." The door burst open, and a team of doctors and nurses rushed in, attempting to defibrillate Tommy, to no avail. A nurse gently led DJ out of the room. The sad, compassionate look on her face told her everything. "I'm so sorry," she said kindly. DJ sobbed for a time, then said, "I'll need to tell my sons." The nurse nodded, holding her elbow. "Want me to walk you there?" "Thanks, but I'll manage," she replied.

Kimmy and her daughter and the boys looked up as DJ came down the hall toward them. They could tell from her expression that the news wouldn't be good. "How is Tommy?" Kimmy asked. "Where is daddy?" Jackson asked. "I want to see him." DJ took a deep, shuddering breath, and said, "Boys...there's something I need to tell you."


End file.
